The desktop "In" basket and the associated "Out" basket in great part have been superseded as a desk accessory by stacking tray combinations. In those combinations two or more paper receiving trays are positioned in a vertical arrangement with one tray overlying the other. Stacks of three or four trays are not uncommon. In comparison to the use of multiple trays placed on different portions of the desk, the stacking tray has the obvious advantage of occupying a smaller portion of the desk, thereby allowing greater desk workspace. The space gained increases in proportion to the number of trays which one needs to accomplish ones deskwork. Accordingly, stacking trays have gained wide popularity.
Stacking trays have before now appeared in many forms. Wire baskets stacked by use of wire or rod supports; metal trays supported in vertical overlying relationship by means of brackets or bent wire rods; and plastic trays supported by plastic brackets are common and known. A visit to the local office supply store reveals a wide variety of available stacking trays, especially those made of plastic material, in a wide variety of shapes and colors.
Although the prior stacking tray structures are functionally acceptable, the requirements of the modern office include demands on the appearance of the accessory. Accessories should be eye appealing as well as functional. Thus a stacking tray that is designed well and presents a luxurious appearance may well be the first choice over other competitive models. It may also command a premium.
An object of the invention is thus to provide a plastic stacking tray combination that provides a sleek and luxurious appearance befitting use in a well appointed office. It is a further object of the invention to provide a stacking tray combination that is assembled easily from a variety of parts. It is another object of the invention to provide a stacking tray combination that may be easily packed in unassembled condition to minimize package size and, hence, storage space, and which thereafter may be easily assembled into its functional form. It is a still further object to provide a stacking tray combination in which the side posts supporting multiple trays in vertical relationship do not detract from the appearance of the accessory and enhance the overall design.